


A special song (Français)

by mist_igri



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 19:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10577754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mist_igri/pseuds/mist_igri
Summary: Harry n'ôte jamais ses écouteurs, mais Louis veut apprendre à le connaître. Alors il utilise un crayon.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [A special song (English)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15226140) by [mist_igri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mist_igri/pseuds/mist_igri)



Je traverse le parc du campus pour me rendre dans le bâtiment de musique. Ca ne m’arrive pas souvent, mais je suis en retard. Liam avait besoin de s'épancher sur ses problèmes de coeur de ce week-end et notre pause de midi n’a pas été suffisamment longue pour lui permettre de me donner tous les détails.

Je marche donc d’un bon pas, sortant déjà de mon sac mon carnet de notes, pestant quand le crayon qui était bloqué entre les pages tombe et roule le long du chemin, jusqu’à l’aire de pique-nique située un peu plus bas. Mon crayon termine sa course au pied de la seule table encore occupée et je me sens un peu bête quand j’y arrive en courant. Je lâche un “Salut” gêné accompagné d’un petit geste, mais le jeune homme installé sur le banc en bois ne semble même pas s’apercevoir de ma présence. Du moins jusqu’à ce que j’avance la main vers ses pieds pour récupérer l’objet farceur. Il relève le regard vers moi en un sursaut, visiblement surpris, et ses yeux me clouent sur place. Il me faut quelques secondes pour me reprendre.

**– Heu, désolé, je voulais pas te faire peur.**

Il cligne des paupières et je remarque que ses yeux doivent remonter depuis le bas de mon visage pour retrouver les miens. Il secoue doucement la tête en levant un doigt pour désigner les écouteurs qui pendent à ses oreilles.

**– Oh…**

Je lève les mains, comme pour m’excuser à nouveau, tout en faisant un pas en arrière.

**– Je dois y aller de toute façon, j’suis à la bourre et… bref.**

Je fais encore quelques pas en regardant vers le jeune homme mais, quand celui-ci retient un sourire en se mordant les lèvres, je trébuche sur mes propres pieds et me force à me retourner.

__

 

Une fois n’est pas coutume, je décide d’aller manger dehors. Il est treize heures et l’aire de pique-nique est bien plus chargée que quand je suis passé hier. Je scanne la zone et un sourire s’étale sur mes lèvres lorsque j’aperçois le bouclé installé seul, à la même table. Je rassemble mon courage et me dirige vers lui.

 **– Salut !** je dis joyeusement. **J’peux m’asseoir avec toi ?**

Il ne réagit pas, alors je me penche légèrement pour capter son regard. Comme hier, il sursaute avant de sourire timidement.

 **– Je peux m’asseoir ?** je répète.

Il se mord les lèvres et, à nouveau, me montre ses écouteurs. Je lâche un rire malgré moi.

 **– Ouais, j’ai vu,** je souffle.

Je désigne le banc à côté de lui et il hoche vivement la tête quand il comprend. Je m’installe et sors mon repas tandis qu’il se repongle dans ce qui semble être des notes de cours. Je l’observe pendant quelques minutes alors qu’il reste concentré sur son travail, laissant toutefois vagabonder mes yeux alentour pour ne pas avoir l’air d’un psychopathe. Jusqu’à ce que je surprenne son regard sur moi. Il reprend immédiatement sa tâche, mais est clairement plus tendu, sa jambe tressaute sous la table. Je souris avant d’essayer de détendre l’atmosphère.

**– Qu’est-ce que tu écoutes ?**

Il ne répond pas et j’imagine qu’il ne m’a pas entendu. Encore. Il doit avoir poussé le volume pour n’être absolument pas conscient des bruits qui l’entourent. Je réfléchis un instant, mais un mouvement brusque attire mon attention. Le jeune homme a porté la main à sa poche et il en sort son téléphone. Il passe son doigt sur l’écran avant d’attraper son sac et d’y ranger ses feuilles. Il balance ensuite la sangle sur son épaule en se levant. Il s’arrête devant moi, les lèvres pincées, avant de lever la main et de me faire signe. Je l’imite et il se détourne rapidement pour se diriger vers le bâtiment principal du campus.

__

 

Le lendemain, c’est le même manège qui recommence, ou presque. Je ne pourrais pas l’effrayer si je le voulais parce que, contrairement aux autres jours, il n’a pas le nez dans ses bouquins. Bien qu’un livre soit ouvert sur la table devant lui, à côté d’un plat contenant une salade beaucoup trop saine pour mon estomac, son regard sondait les environs. Son visage s’éclaire quand j’arrive à sa hauteur et nous échangeons un coucou de la main.

Je m’assieds de l’autre côté de la table et sors un sandwich de mon sac, ainsi qu’un cahier pour avoir l’air occupé. Je laisse passer cinq minutes pendant lesquelles nous restons silencieux, mais très peu concentrés. Nos yeux se croisent à plusieurs reprises, sans se chercher vraiment. Je réfléchis et une idée me vient. Il ne veut peut-être pas m’écouter, mais ce n’est pas une raison pour ne pas discuter. J’écris quelques mots sur une feuille avant de l’arracher de mon carnet pour la faire glisser jusqu’au bouclé.

_[Je m’appelle Louis.]_

Quand il relève la tête, ses yeux sont remplis d’étoiles et son sourire est immense. Il s’empare du papier et quand je le récupère, je découvre sa fine écriture.

_[Bonjour Louis, je suis Harry.]_

Et c’est stupide, mais ce simple échange arrive à me tirer, à moi aussi, un sourire un peu trop prononcé. Je pousse ma chance et inscris une nouvelle phrase sur la feuille.

_[Qu’est-ce que tu écoutes ?]_

Il se mord nerveusement les lèvres et sa main hésite quelques instants au dessus du papier, comme s’il cherchait quels mots utiliser.

_[Une chanson spéciale…]_

Il garde la tête baissée quand je lis, mais je sens son regard sur moi par dessous ses cils.

_[Je pourrais l’écouter ?]_

_[Non…]_

_[Pourquoi ?]_

_[Je suis gêné.]_

_[Tu n’as pas à l’être.]_

Il me fixe un instant avant d’écrire à nouveau. Quand il me tend la feuille, il y a dans ses yeux une lueur d’espoir.

_[Un jour, peut-être.]_

Je souris avant de changer de sujet, partant sur quelque chose de plus anodin. Nous échangeons quelques banalités et, quand je dois arracher une troisième feuille de mon cahier, je me rends compte de l’heure. Dans un élan de bravoure qui ne me serait certainement pas venu à l’oral, je me lance.

_[Ce serait bien de se revoir. Je peux avoir ton numéro ?]_

Il ouvre grand les yeux et ses joues rosissent.

_[J’en ai pas.]_

Je fronce les sourcils, surpris, mais tente de garder un ton léger. Alors je risque un sourire en coin quand je lui rends le papier.

_[C’est un terrible mensonge ça ;) ]_

Il rougit un peu plus avant de reprendre son marqueur.

_[Je serai encore là demain.]_

La sonnerie retentit et je me lève en lisant son dernier message. J’y réponds en vitesse, lui lançant un clin d’oeil avant de me diriger vers mon prochain cours.

_[A demain alors.]_

__

 

Pour une fois, j’arrive le premier à _notre_ table. Je m’installe, fermant les paupières et profitant du soleil. Jusqu’à ce que je sente une caresse le long de mes doigts. J’ouvre les yeux sur Harry, souriant, puis les baisse sur ma main où est collé un post-it.

_[Bonjour Louis =) ]_

Je souris à l’attention, surtout quand j’avise un deuxième paquet de carrés autocollants à côté de moi. Je m’en saisis, sortant un marqueur, et vais coller une note devant Harry qui s’est assis à mes côtés.

_[T’es en retard.]_

Il me lance un regard blasé avant de rire doucement.

__

 

Ca dure une semaine. Chaque jour, nous nous rapprochons un peu plus, dans tous les sens du terme. Harry et moi nous asseyons dorénavant l’un à côté de l’autre, collés l’un à l’autre des pieds aux épaules.

Nous parlons de tout et de rien. J’ai essayé quelques fois de lui tirer des informations sur ce qu’il écoute, mais à tous les coups il s’est refermé. Jusqu’à aujourd’hui. Nous reprenons notre souffle après le fou rire qui nous a secoués et je dois même passer les doigts sous mes yeux pour éviter à une larme de couler. Harry redevient soudain sérieux, se mordant les lèvres. Dans un geste affreusement lent, il vient déposer un post-it devant moi.

_[Tu veux écouter ma chanson ?]_

Il a l’air solennel, effrayé presque. Comme si cette proposition lui demandait de rassembler tout son courage.

_[J’aimerais ça, oui.]_

Il lit ma réponse et souffle doucement, longuement. Puis il se tourne vers moi et nos regards s’accrochent. Il ôte ses écouteurs et me les tend. Je les prends en souriant affectueusement et les porte à mes oreilles, impatient. Une fois qu’ils sont en place, je fronce les sourcils. J’attends quelques secondes, mais rien ne vient. Je secoue la tête et me retourne vers Harry.

**– C’est bizarre, j’entends rien. T’es sûr que…**

Il se tient droit devant moi, les lèvres légèrement tremblantes quand il lève les mains pour les frotter l’une contre l’autre à l’horizontale. Il en pose ensuite une sur son torse à deux reprises avant d’enchaîner en amenant un doigt près de son oreille, puis en le descendant vers sa bouche. Et je n’ai pas besoin de connaître la langue des signes pour comprendre ses gestes, son expression parle pour lui.

Il se détourne de moi et baisse les yeux sur ses mains, maintenant posées sur ses genoux. Je dépose les écouteurs sur la table avant de m’emparer de mon marqueur et d’un nouveau post-it.

Je le colle devant Harry et il bouge à peine. Mais dès qu’il prend connaissance de mes mots, ses épaules se détendent et il tourne la tête vers moi. Il a des larmes dans les yeux, mais un large sourire illumine son visage.

_[Tu restes magnifique.]_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Librement inspiré de cette vidéo : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QyB_U9vn6Wk#=_=
> 
> Si certains se posent la question, les gestes de Harry doivent signifier “désolé, je suis sourd” en LSF. (Mais je ne suis pas à l'abri d'avoir dit une terrible bêtise et si c'est le cas, pardon.)


End file.
